


YOURS.

by Sweetwatersmut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetwatersmut/pseuds/Sweetwatersmut
Summary: Elizabeth cooper is a broke twenty year old who was just evicted from her home. She has no where else to go so she turns to the most wealthy man she knows. Sweet pea decides to help her. And the two settle upon a rather lustful agreement.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	YOURS.

S.S enterprises is a multi-billion dollar tech company, all owned by a smug man named Sweet Pea. A man that Betty cooper has known since her early days of college. 

Sweet pea and betty first met at a party, she was just a freshman while he was a senior. He had to walk over to her just to flirt. and to his surprise, she turned him down. Which only made him want her more. That was five years ago, they're still good friends but sweet pea has always made it more than clear that he wanted to be more. 

The blonde climbed out of her car, closing the door. She glanced up at the black and white elegant large dwelling that resembled a palace. She let out a sigh before she proceeded to the door, knocking on it. She ran a hand through her hair anxiously as she waited. 

The door was soon opened, and betty was greeted with the charming grin of Sweet Pea. " Hey betts." He said to the blonde. "C'mon on in." He told her, stepping aside and letting her in. 

The girl walked into the mansion, her heels clicking against the light brown marble floor with each step. She followed him into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Sweet pea walked over to the drink cart he had in the corner of the room. He looked over his shoulder at his guest. "Scotch on the rocks?" He asked her. 

Betty looked up at him. " Yes. Thank you." She told him. The two sharing a smile before he began to fix them both drinks. 

Her eyes wandered around the large and luxurious room. He had done really, really well done for himself since graduating highschool. To be honest, she was very proud of him. She just wish she would've done the same for herself. 

Sweet pea walked back over to the woman, handing her-her drink. He soon sat down. "Soo, betts.. Not that i don't enjoy the company, because i most certainly do. Why'd you come over?" He asked, sipping from his glass. 

Betty looked at him before she shrugged her shoulders, taking a large sip from her glass. "I don't know.. I just.. Today was terrible and i needed to go somewhere. Apparently, your place was the only one that made sense." She told him softly, looking down at the floor.

Sweet pea raised a brow as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Betty... Tell me what happened." He told her softly, concern in his expression. 

Betty scoffed. " I got fired from my job, again. I got an eviction notice and i have to be out by sunday. Better question is what hasn't happened." She told him. 

Sweet pea looked at her with soft eyes. "Oh betts.." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry." He told her. 

She shook her head. "I'm sorry.. I just needed to talk to someone about this.. You know?" She asked softy. She downed the rest of her drink before placing the glass cup down on the oak coffee table. 

Sweet pea shook his head, standing up. "No.. Don't apologize, i'm glad you told me. I have a solution.. You'll live here." He told her. 

She raised a brow and gave him a look. "Live here? Are you crazy? I do not have that kind of money." She said, crossing her arms. 

"No, no.. You wouldn't pay anything. You would live here for free until you could a stable job and another place." He told her. 

She shook her head. "No. Absolutely not. I'm not living here for free, okay?" She asked, standing up from the couch. 

Sweet pea sighed, rolling his eyes. "C'mon.. What other choice do you have? Just get over your big ego and let your friend help you. Okay?" He asked. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't want to be in anyone's debt. But somehow the thought that ran across her mind, was better. "Okay, i'll do it." She mumbled. 

A big smile appeared on his face when he heard that. "Really? You will?" The man asked her. 

The blonde nodded her head. " Yes, i will but i have a condition." She told the older man. 

Pea narrowed his eyes at her, raising a brow. "What is it, coop?" He asked, crossing his arms. 

She began to walk over towards him, taking slow steps. "I know how much you've wanted me since the day we met.. I also know that you're sex life can be very troubling since you couldn't afford for the kind of things you're into to get out.." She said, standing in front of him. "So my condition is that while i live under your roof.. My body is yours. Whenever, whatever you want.. Yours." She told him with a smirk. 

Sweet pea returned the smirk, tugging at his bottom lip. He groaned softly as he felt himself grow harder at just her words. He nodded his head. "You've got yourself a deal." He told her. 

Betty bit her own lip when she looked down, looking at his boner that was making his pants look very tight. "Good." She told him. 

He nodded his head. He grabbed her by the hips, bringing her in for a passionate kiss.

She kissed him back, her hands pushing down his suit jacket, letting it fall to the ground, beginning to pull the buttons until he was shirtless. 

Sweet pea pulled away from her. "Strip." He ordered her. 

She nodded her head, obeying him and taking off her clothes until she wore nothing. 

He grabbed her by the hips, turning her around and pushing her so that she was bent over the arm of the couch. He smirked at the sight of her ass sticking up in the air. He suddenly brought his hand down on her ass, leaving behind a red handprint, causing her to fill the room with a moan. 

He chuckled with a smirk, bending over her body. "Oh baby girl.. We're gonna have a lot of fun." He whispered huskily in her ear

_________________________________________

  
It's been a little over a week since betty   
moved into sweet pea's place. He had doing more than living up to his promise. 

The male looked from his computer and down at the blonde on his lap. He watched as she withered around on his dick, very amused. He grabbed her hips, all of a sudden giving her a long and hard thrust. 

Betty moaned out, throwing her head back over his shoulders, digging her nails into the black leather of his office chair. 

Ever since the night she offered herself to him, he had been fucking her non stop and all over the house. In the living room, in the kitchen, in the shower.. And now his office.. 

At the break of dawn, when he had to start working on something for his company, he carried her to his home office and fucked her until she woke up.

Yet, he stopped as soon as she was awake. For the last few hours, he's been using her as a cock warmer while typed away on the computer on his desk. 

Sweet pea smirked, bringing up a hand to twist one of her bright pink nipples. He chuckled. "Look at you.. For years, i craved you betty.. I craved you and nothing more. Now, here you are, Squirming around on my dick." He whispered huskily into her ear. 

She bit her lip as his tone sent shivers from her ear to her pussy. "Please." The blonde whimpered. 

"Beg." Sweet pea instructed her smugly, his chin resting on her shoulder. His hand sliding between her legs and rubbing harshly at her bundle of nerves. 

Her emerald orbs rolled in the back of her head. "Please.. Fuck me. I need you sweet pea.. Please." Betty begged him. 

He looked at her with a smirk. "Your wish is my command." He told her, both of his hands gripping her hips as he began to jolt in and out of her. 

She mewled out a moan. She knew that he would probably bruise her hips. But, she couldn't hardly care at the moment, too drunk off her own pleasure. 

The attractive male began to nip and suck hickeys into her neck, marking his territory. He began to fück her with everything that he had, wanting to push her over the edge. 

Betty's moans began to get louder as his thrusts got rougher. She arched her back and curled her toes as she felt her orgasm near. 

Sweet pea let out a groan as she began to clench around him. "Fuck, you're so tight." He groaned out in her ear, tugging softly at her earlobe. 

The woman shuddered in response. It was just enough for her orgasm to wash over her, moaning out and throwing her head back onto his shoulder. 

Her climax triggered sweet pea's, the man leaning over and sinking his teeth into her shoulder, soon riding out their waves of pleasure and pulling out. 

Betty fought to regain her breath, her eyes squeezed shut as she came down from her high. 

Sweet pea laughed softly as he looked down at her, running a hand through her golden locks. "Told you the wait would be worth it." He whispered into her ear, kissing at her jaw. 

_________________________________________

It was a few weeks later and they're little arrangement was still going strong. Sweet pea had been doing more than spoiling her lately, with lingerie and jewelry and really anything her heart desired.

Betty was in the large kitchen. The girl had her hand wrapped around a whisk, stirring a bowl of brownie mix. She looked like a total smoke show in one of the many pieces of lingerie sweets got for her. 

Her hair was falling down in waves, her lips painting a deep red color as she knew he liked it. The lingerie was a lacy, darker navy blue, two piece. The upper piece had a black clip along her collar bone, highlighting her breasts. The panties matching the bra, except with a little more lace. Her legs looked super long in a pair of black sheer stockings and blue stilettos. 

She looked up when she heard footsteps, smiling when she saw sweet pea come around the corner. "Hey daddy." She greeted with a wink. 

Sweet pea looked at her with a smirk, walking behind her, his hands sliding up her ass. "Hey baby. You look so fücking amazing." He growled, kissing at her shoulder. 

"Glad you think so." She giggled, continuing to stir the brownie mix. 

Sweet smirked with a hum, his hands slipping below her waist band." Of course i do baby." 

She bit her lip at his wandering hands, glancing behind her, looking up at him. 

He pressed his lips to her ear. "Don't mind me sexy, just continue with those brownies which i'm sure will taste absolutely divine." He whispered huskily, tugging at her lope. 

She nodded her head. "Yes sir." She whispered, the whisk continuing to circle around the bowl. 

Sweet pea smirked, grabbing something from his pocket, slipping the pink metal piece into her. 

Betty froze when she felt something push past her entrance, stopping her stirs. 

Sweet pea pulled up her panties. He growled when she stopped moving. He smacked her cunt. "What did i tell you? Focus on the brownies." He told her. 

The blonde moaned out, digging her teeth into her bottom lip. "Yes daddy." She mumbled, continuing to make the brownies even as the vibrator began to vibrate inside of her.

Betty soon grabbed a pan, pouring the brownie mix into it. She leaned over to put the pan into the preheated oven. 

Sweets smirked as he watched her bend over, her ass sticking up. He wrapped his hand around the remote to the toy, which was in his pocket. He turned it all the way up to the highest setting. 

Betty moaned out in surprise, closing the oven door before both of her hands gripped onto the handle. 

The dark haired male watched her with a smug grin. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, innocently. 

She looked back over her shoulder, her green eyes falling on him. "Shut up." She muttered. 

"Come here baby girl. Daddy wants to play." He told her with a smirk. 

She walked over to him, her heels clicking against the wooden floor with each step she took. 

Sweet pea put the vibrator down a notch before he taking his hand out of his pocket. He sat on the island, picking her up and placing her on lap, making him straddle his thigh. 

"God, you're so fücking hot." He told her, unclipping her bra and letting it slip down her body. "I just wish we could've done this sooner, as much as i love your stubbornness. There as no reason to deny such strong arousal." He smirked, twisting each of her nipples. 

The girl threw her head back over his shoulder, letting out a moan. " I didn't just want to be anyone of your conquest." She told him. 

Sweet pea chuckled, beginning to kiss at her neck. "Listen to me, Elizabeth cooper. You will never just be any other one of my conquests. I'm offended you would even think that." 

She bit her lip, leaning her head to the side to give him a better advantage. "I'm sorry sweets." She mumbled softly. 

"There's a reason i craved you for years, Betts. It wasn't just because you're hot as hell." He whispered as he began to suck his hickeys into her neck.


End file.
